Those kisses weren't just for practice
by SweetEmison
Summary: Alison was ruled guilty after the trail and she was sent of to another prison. Ever since the trail, Emily had been haunted by dreams of Alison. Now she decides to spill out the truth about the day Mona was killed... What she tells the police changes the entire murder case


**I'm back with another One Shot :)) hope I didn't mess it up too bad, but I had fun writing it and it took me about two days (had some breaks in between)**

**Idk I was just in the mood to write some Emison bc Emison is the new black will be on soon :))) **

**Anyways I hope you like that OS and feel free to tell me what you think about it ^^**

**I don't own the characters**

"_I always made you think, that your feelings for me were totally one-sided … That wasn't true … Those kisses weren't just for practice.", she heard Alisons voice behind her. The dark-haired swimmer turned around and thought about words, to say: "I don't know what you want me to say"_

_The blonde shrugged her shoulders and said: " You don't have to say anything"_

_Again, Emily searched for words: "Why are you telling me this now?"_

"_I just thought you should know...", was the only thing Alison said. _

_Emily nodded and left her room, as everything became blurry around her. The whole world seemed to spin around and she got a bit dizzy. But after a few secounds she found herself in a different room, Alison sitting next to her. The brunette looked her in the eye and said: "You said you missed me the most..."_

"_You were the hardest one to leave behind", the blonde told her honestly..._

The brunette opened her eyes, heavily breathing. It was just a dream. It was always a dream... She dreamt about that day almost every night.

It was just past midnight, but Emily couldn't manage to go back to sleep. She sat up and went to the window seat in her room … That was the place she always sits after her dreams. Sometimes she even wished Alison was here, but Emily knew that the blonde might never come back. She had confessed Monas murder and so the case was closed a few monts ago, with Alison transferring jail. She was curently in a different state, not far away but still …

These dreams had haunted Emily for as long as Alison was away and even before that, the blonde was always on her mind. There wasn't a single moment were Emily wouldn't think of her, even if she was with Paige or Talia or whoever … there was always just Alison.

Hours went by, with Emily just starring out of her window. She remembered the last trail Alison was questioned in …

**Flashback**

"_This is the last time I'm gonna ask you: Did you kill Mona Vanderwaal?", the judge asked Alison loudly. Emily was there as a witness, but she kept her mouth shut. She was just listening to the others . Everybody was quite at the moment. The crowd waited for Alison to answer. The blonde looked so broken – vulnerable. She had bruises all over her arms, probably from fights with the other inmates. Alison looked over to Emily, as if she wanted the brunette to say something for her. The dark-haired swimmer looked away as their eyes met and she could almost see Alison nodding: "Yes, I did.", was the only thing escaping her mouth. The guardes came to take her away and the trail came to a sudden end, with Alison confessing the murder._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Alison DiLaurentis will be charged with murder. She will be transferred to...", Emily stood up and left the trail, as Alisons punishment was announced..._

Whenever she thought of that day now, she always thought about ruining a life, because there was something she didn't tell anybody, something that could've saved Alison from jail. Emily was almost sure, that Alison would tell the judges. But she didn't.

…

Another night of no sleep was over for Emily, but she couldn't stop thinking of what might have happened if she had said something that day. She will never forget the blondes face as she was taken away by the guards.

The brunette got up, shaking her head and dressing herself. Emily didn't hear to which prison the Alison was transferred after she was judged guilty, but she was sure, that she wouldn't need the address for what she was about to do.

…

A few hours later, Emily found herself sitting in one of the rooms at the police departement. An, for her, unknown female officer stepped in and sat down on the other side of the table.

"What's the matter of you being here?", she asked Emily and the brunette replied: "I have something to say about the Mona Vanderwaal case. I know that it is closed and thet Alison DiLaurentis confessed, but she wasn't telling you everything"

The officer looked a little bit confused and tried to figure out, what to say. She finally sorted her thoughts and got up, quickly saying: "I go get Lieutenant Tanner. Stay right here"

Emily nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Another set of minutes went by until Tanner entered the room, sitting down on the chair the other officer sat earlier.

"What is so important to you, that you wanna bring up that case again?", the woman asked Emily. The brunette swimmer leaned forward, resting her arms on the table and folding her hands before talking: "I have something to say, that could be an important fact for opening the case again. Do you remember the day of Alisons trail?"

"How could I forget? Feels like it was just yesterday. But whatever, go on", Tanner said and looked at Emily with an interested stare.

"I was there as a witness, but I didn't say a word. Even though I had something important to spell out. Since Alison's in jail, she's been haunting me in my dreams. I know that sounds pretty much like I needed a shrink again, but I don't", Emily said and let Tanner think about her words for a few secounds, before the Lieutnant said a few words: "Well, sounds like it. But it also sounds like you're just making something up, because you're still in love with Alison and you wanna get her out of jail"

Emily closed her eyes a bit and replied: "I am. But that's not the point! I'm here to tell you something that might change the whole case!"

Tanner gave the brunette a look, so she continued: "The day Mona was murdered … Alison was with me the whole time, she had nothing to do with the murder at all. And if someone should be in jail right now, it should be us and by us I mean Aria, Spencer, Hanna and me. We're the ones who've done some pretty odd things. Alison had nothing to do with any of our drama"

"Hold on! So you're telling me, that you kept the fact, that could've saved Alison from prison, a secret for more than 6 months? Why should I believe you?", Tanner asked again.

"I'm telling the truth and I know things, you and your officers are more than far away from revealing! I can tell you everything my friends and I have done, when Alison wasn't here I you want that. You wouldn't unterstand half of it and the story might take me days, to be told. All I can say is, that Alison didn't kill Mona because she was with me that day."

Tanner had left the room to discuss something with the others. Emily sat back and looked around. They probably recorded the whole talk, but it's okay, everybody can hear it now. The brunette rubbed her eyes and thought about, what might've happened if she'd said something that day. Alison might not be in jail now and all the drama wouldn't be necessary.

The door fell open again and two people entered the room, Tanner and a person who looked like a lawyer. They sat down on the other side of the table and starred at Emily for a while. She raised and eyebrow and said: "What are you looking at? My face didn't change since you left the room, did it?"

Tanner nodded and intruduced the other woman: "Right. That's Jennifer Smith, Alisons former lawyer. She watched the entire talk we had a few minutes ago."

"Good to know, but why is she here exactly?", Emily asked and looked at the lawyer.

"I'm here, because we can open the case up again, with what you said. If you're telling the truth and Alison was really with you that day, then there might be a chance of her getting out of jail again. We just have to find a way to proof your statement somehow", the lawyer said and Emily rolled her eyes: "Great! Where do you wanna get proof from? Alison and I were alone the whole time. Nobody saw us, because we kept it a secret for a while … The only two people, who can tell you what happened are me and Alison and I highly doubt, that she's willing to even say my name."

"But we can try to get her to talk. Maybe that's our only chance … We're gonna go visit her and ask her a few questions. If she's answering them close to what you said, then we can get her out", Tanner replied, looking at Emily. The lawyer nodded in response and Emily shrugged her shoulders: "Well, you can try. But I bet it's not working. Give me a call when something happened. I'm outta here", the brunette stood up and left the room with no further words.

_2 weeks later:_

It's been 2 weeks since Emily opened up about Alison and her at the police station. Tanner and Smith still didn't call her and that was probably not a good sign. The girls found out about her sudden trip to Rosewood Police and they asked her what the matter was. She was tired of hiding anything so the brunette told them the same story as she told Tanner and the lawyer.

Spencer was the first one to leave after the swimmer had her secret revealed. Hanna and Aria tried to convince Emily to take back her story, but she wasn't gonna do that.

_No more secrets_, she said and that was when she saw the 3 girls last. They cut ties with her just the same way as they cut ties with Alison before.

The brunette sat on her porch as her phone rang. She picked it up immediately: "Hello?"

"Hello Emily, this is Lieutenant Tanner. We're currently visiting Alison and she says, that she wants to talk to **YOU** first. I know, that you are probably busy, but it would help if you could come here as soon as possible", Tanner said and Emily almost dropped her phone. Alison wanted to talk to her?! How was that still possible after everything she's done?

"No … I mean, yes! Of course, I'm gonna be there in a few hours", Emily replied, not wanting to hear any more. She hung up the phone, ran inside and grabbed the keys to her car. With a few steps, she reached the Toyota and jumped into it and drove away.

It took her a few hours to reach her destination, which happened to be a prison in the middle of nowhere. As soon as she parked her car, the brunette went inside. It was already late at night, but Tanner said, they would be there whenever she arrives. In fact, Tanner is waiting just outside the security checks. Emily ran over to her asking: "Am I too late?"

"No you're not. It's totally fine … She said she'll be waiting for you, all night if it comes down to it.", Tanner told Emily, who was already in kind of a trance. She just gave the Lieutenant a nod and let Tanner lead her to where the inmates could talk to their visitors. The brunette took a seat and heard that Tanner left, that means she will be almost alone with Alison.

A few secounds later, a guard opened the door to bring Alison into the room on the other side of the window. The blonde also took a seat and looked into Emilys eyes. They were full of shock, probably because of all the scars on Alisons arms and face also. The blonde went through hell the past 6 months and there was nothing she could've looked forward to at the end of the day or the week.

"Well, look at this. You're actually the first one, who visited me so far. Why are you telling the police what happened now? Don't you realize, that it is too late?", Alison said, looking down on her hands. Emily was still a little overwhelmed by the looks of the other person.

"I … I'm sorry.", was the only thing Emily could think of at the moment. Alison had to laugh a bit and started talking: "Is that all you can say? Why didn't you tell the Judge right away, huh? It's not worth the drama now"

"I expected you to tell them … I had no idea you wanted to confess something you didn't do", Emily told her. She looked Alison in the eye and could see nothing. The blonde had given up completely.

"Ali, I can change their minds. They already started the investigation again. Tanner called me and said, that you wanted to talk to me first. What is there to talk about? I mean, don't you wanna be outta here?", Emily added to her sentence from before. The blonde looked away and said: "Of course. But do you really think they'll believe you? You know that, this could end way more different then expected, right?"

"I'm aware of the risks. But do you understand, that I want you with me? I want you back, Ali.", Emily said and saw made the blonde look at her. She saw something in her eyes, but couldn't really tell what it was.

"I thought...", Ali started a sentence, but never finished it. Emily smiled at her and said: "I know what you thought. I said I'm done, but that wasn't true... The day we spent together... It was one of the best days in my live, just because I got to spend it with you. Now tell them that I told them the truth and I'll make everything right"

The brunette practically confessed that she loved the blue-eyed girl. She stood up and looked at Alison, one last time, with a smile before she left the room to talk to Tanner.

The Lieutenant stood outside the door and waited for Emily to come out of the room. Tanner took a step forward, as soon as Emily came to talk to her.

"I spoke to her. She is ready to talk to you now.", Tanner opened her mouth but Emily added: "And no. It cannot wait. You have to call her lawyer now." Emily was well aware of who she was talking to right now, but she just couldn't wait any longer to get her girl back.

"Well I thought you'd say that. She's already here and we're gonna talk to Alison now. Let's just see, if she is telling us the same story as you did. If yes, we have a chance to get her out. But if not...", Tanner said and Emily rolled her eyes and nodded: "I know. I know. If she is not telling the same story as I did, then I'm gonna be in trouble. I know the concequenses. I've been there more than once"

Tanner also nodded and went inside the room, with Jennifer Smith following. Emily shoke her head and sat down near the closed door, always eyeing the corner, where one of the guards was standing. He looked at her constantly, without a blink of his eye. Emily moved her head towards him and asked: "Is there something on me or why are you looking at me like that?"

He shoke his head and said: "No. Everything on you is just fine" The brunette could see a grin on his face and stood up, walking over. She raised an eyebrow at him and said: "Did you just grin, while saying that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said: "What if I did?"

"I'll not insult you, because that would make me a criminal right away, but I can tell when someone is hitting on me and I don't like getting answers like that", Emily said.

The guard looked her in the eye and spoke: "Maybe I was hitting on you. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but I can tell you that I am not interested at all.", Emily replied looking back at the door.

"Oh you are the one who could bail out that killer girl...", he couldn't even finish his sentence, before being cut off by Emily: "Watch your mouth! She is not a killer and I'm just here to make things right. And just to clear that out, she would crush you if you weren't a guard. She's the jealous type and now, get your eyes off of me"

_One hour later:_

Emily heard the door opening and closing, so she quickly opened her eyes to see Tanner and Smith standing next to her talking about what Alison said.

"She told us the exact same story as you did. That must mean she really has an alibi for the time Mona was killed", Tanner said and got Emilys attention really fast

"So is there a chance to get her out?", the brunette asked and looked at Tanner and the lawyer. Both of them nodded and Smith asked: "Why didn't you tell the Judge right away?"

"I guess I was afraid of my friends also cutting ties with me. But I realized, that Alison means too much to me", Emily said, honestly.

"How do you think, they will react to the news?", Smith asked further and Emily shrugged her shoulders, saying: "I told them already and I don't really care. They think Alison is manipulating me again, but it's not true at all. It was my own decision to talk to the police. They have to get over it", Emily told the two others.

Suddenly she couldn't force her mind off of Alison anymore. The blonde stayed in her thoughts and Emily told herself, that it was the right decision to go to the police. If Aria, Hanna and Spencer wanna come back to her, they will.

_Months later:_

Emily was sitting on the hood of her car and waited outside the jail, Alison was in. They managed to get Alison free and today was the day of her release. The brunette promised Alison to be there when she walks out of the gates. The brunette kept her promise, of course and was now waiting for the blonde.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer still think, that Alison is guilty even though Emily explained everything. The brunette was okay with the other girls not talking to her or even looking at her, as long as Alison was free now.

Emily looked at the gates, as they opened up and released a blonde girl with a bag hanging over her shoulder. She looked around and noticed Emily, standing next to her car. The brunette had a wide smile on her face and took some steps forward to greet Alison.

As they finally stood in front of each other, Alison dropped her bag on the ground and hugged Emily tightly.

"I missed you", Emily said.

"I missed you too. Thank you for getting me out of here", Alison replied, letting go of Emily and looking at her. The swimmer smiled again and took Alisons bag from the ground. She walked to the back of her car and put the bag in it. Just seconds later Emily got in the car and they drove of the property to get back to Rosewood.

"Ali, I have to tell you something...", Emily started talking, while watching the road. She had no time to tell Alison, that her dad moved away from Rosewood and her house was for sale now. Emily waited a few seconds to get Alisons full attention and continued speaking: "Your Dad... He left Rosewood a while ago."

"Not surprised. He always wanted to get away again. No wonder he did after all the drama with me", Alison said, shrugging her shoulders. Emily was a little bit surprised, that Alison seemed to be okay with that.

"You're not mad at him? Well okay. That's not the whole point of this. I mean he left Rosewood and sold your house...", Emily began again and added: "But no worries. You can stay with me if you want to... At least for a while."

"Yeah sure, if your Mom is okay with that", Alison replied and got a immediate answer from Emily: "She is. I mean I convinced her but she is now"

_The same evening:_

Alison sat down on the edge of Emilys bed, while the brunette searched for something in her closet.

"This reminds me of the that day...", Alison said, looking around the room. Emily stopped what she was doing and had to think about her dreams. She still dreamt about that day, so she knew which day Alison was talking about.

"Yeah kinda", she replied continuing. She totally forgot what she was searching for, so Emily closed the door and went over to Alison sitting down beside her.

"I never told you this, but the reason why I told the police the truth were some dreams...", Emily said and looked at Alison, who raised her eyebrow and replied: "Dreams?"

"Yeah I kept dreaming of the day you told me that I was the hardest one to leave behind. So that was the first thing why I told the police. But the main reason was, that I missed you. I just realized it a little bit later, but I did"

Alison looked a bit overwhelmed with what Emily said. Alison looked away, but felt Emilys hand, that was cupping her face to turn the blondes head to face her again. Emily leaned over and slowly kissed Alison. The blonde didn't know how to respond at first, but kissed her back after a few seconds.

It lasted some minutes until the two of them needed air again.

"That was...", Alison started, but stopped.

"...Unexpected", Emily continued for her and earned a smile from Alison who said: "I like unexpected. And I like you. No wait, I don't just like you... I love you"

Emily gave back the smile and closed the distance between them once again, before saying: "Well that's even better, because I love you too."

They did much more in that night, but that... is history.

_THE END_


End file.
